Grey Sparks, Fly
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -D/H- Harry bukan tipe yang mudah berkomunikasi, tapi haus sentuhan kasih sayang. Draco adalah orang yang mudah beradaptasi dengan prinsip 'talk less do more'. Simpul takdir ditarik, dan mereka bertabrakan di tengah hujan. Setelahnya? Mereka ditakdirkan untuk jatuh ke tempat yang sama. AU. RnR is LURVE ;9


**Title****: **Grey Sparks, Fly  
**Rate****d****:** T  
**Genre****s****: **Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
**Word****c****ount: **3,592  
**Pairing: **DMHP/Drarry  
**Warning****s****:** Slash, AR, **OOC  
****Setting:** AU/elseworld  
**Hana's ****Headn****otes:** Guten Tag, ketemu Hana lagi! **:D** kali ini ada challenge dari mahluk bernama **Uci** dari twitter atau **Gooey Green** di FFn, yang minta (re: maksa /plak) supaya Hana buat fic dari lagu Sempak Fly- maksudnya, Sparks Fly punya Taylor Swift (biarpun ga mirip-mirip amat 'orz) Semuanya bisa baca kok, dan makasih yang mau kesini! **:]** **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

**Summary::** Harry bukan tipe yang mudah berkomunikasi, tapi haus sentuhan kasih sayang. Draco adalah orang yang mudah beradaptasi dengan prinsip 'talk less do more'. Simpul takdir ditarik, dan mereka bertabrakan di tengah hujan. Setelahnya? Mereka ditakdirkan untuk jatuh ke tempat yang sama. AU. RnR is LURVE ;9

**.**

**-o-**

**xxx-o-xxx**

**Harry Potter** _by_ J.K. Rowling

**Grey Sparks, Fly** _by_ HanariaBlack

**xxx-o-xxx**

**-o-**

**.**

"_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind."  
_**―****William Shakespeare, **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_

Harry Potter berlari di tengah hujan lebat, tanpa payung atau jas hujan, dengan tas di punggung dan buku-buku yang berada dalam map anti air di pelukannya. Ia terus berlari, melewati orang-orang yang sedang berteduh di pinggir pertokoan atau orang-orang dewasa yang memegang payung di trotoar—semuanya menatap Harry seakan ia adalah orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit.

Harry tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, tentu saja, karena ia memang berlarian di tengah hujan tanpa pelindung. Sebenarnya, ia sedang terburu-buru. Ibunya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, diberitakan sudah sadarkan diri setelah koma dua minggu lamanya karena kecelakaan, dan Harry terlalu bersemangat untuk segera bertemu dengan ibunya dan memeluk wanita yang disayanginya itu. Mungkin beberapa orang tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana— tapi hidup sendiri karena ayahnya telah meninggal dan ibunya yang koma di rumah sakit selama dua minggu itu sangat melelahkan, terasa kesepian, dan belum lagi jantungnya yang selalu berdetak lebih cepat ketika bangun tidur—karena ia selalu bermimpi tentang ibunya yang menyusul ayahnya setiap malam. Tidak setiap malam sih, tapi dua dari tiga mimpi yang Harry alami, semuanya berisi dengan kematian sang ibu.

Harry yang terlalu nafsu untuk terus berlari, tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang pemuda dengan jas hitam yang berdiri di depannya. Dan ketika Harry sadar ia akan menabrak pemuda itu—

Harry terlambat menyadarinya.

Ia berakhir dengan menabrak pemuda itu, membuat buku-bukunya terbang keluar, berserakan keluar dari map, ikut basah seperti dirinya yang mirip tikus got selesai mandi di selokan.

"M-maaf," kata Harry pelan sambil berjongkok, lalu buru-buru mengambil mapnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit di bahunya karena terbentur dengan sesuatu yang keras milik pemuda itu. Harry merasakan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang berteduh itu di punggungnya. _Masa bodoh_.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf," kata suara yang tak pernah didengar Harry, dan sebuah tangan pucat terulur untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak agak jauh dari Harry, dan menyerahkan buku itu.

Harry menerima buku itu. Ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk berterima kasih, pemuda itu ikut berjongkok di depannya, dan matanya yang pucat menatap Harry dengan simpatik.

Harry terdiam, ekspresi cengo, dan betapa beruntungnya ia ketika mulutnya tidak ternganga lebar seperti ikan koki putihnya yang bernama Hedwig.

Pemuda itu tersenyum singkat, dan biarpun hujan membuat rambut pirang pemuda itu turun dan menempel di keningnya, ia tetap terlihat.. tampan.

"Kau tidak terluka?" tanya pemuda itu, dan Harry merasa pipinya memanas, membuatnya menunduk dan menyibukkan diri dengan memasukkan buku yang diserahkan pemuda tadi ke dalam mapnya yang sekarang kotor.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Harry, dan setelah memastikan tidak ada buku lagi, segera bangkit berdiri. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyuman lega yang jarang dilakukannya, "Terima kasih."

Mendadak saja pemuda itu meraih lengannya, dan menarik Harry sampai ke bawah pohon rindang yang sepi orang-orang. Harry tidak menolak karena pegangan orang itu di lengannya tidak memaksa. Pemuda itu melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Harry, dan menatapnya dengan mata kelabu pucat yang tajam tapi hangat.

"Siapa namamu? Kau tampak terburu-buru sekali," kata pemuda itu.

"Namaku Harry," Harry tersenyum—senyuman yang diberikannya pada semua orang; senyuman yang tidak dari dasar hatinya. "Aku harus ke rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit mana?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, kali ini sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya, membuat bulir-bulir air lepas dari ujungnya.

"Rumah sakit yang ada di jalan ini," jawab Harry, menunjuk arahnya yang bisa ia tempuh dengan hanya berlari. "St. Shortupper. Tinggal beberapa blok lagi."

"Mau kuantar?" tawar pemuda itu, lalu melepaskan jas hujan hitam yang dikenakannya, dan menyodorkannya pada tangan Harry. "Kau bisa memakai jas ini. Kau basah kuyup."

Wajah Harry menghangat—tidak ada yang pernah melakukan hal itu padanya— dan ia menolak dengan halus, menggeleng perlahan sambil menatap mata kelabu itu, "Terima kasih," kata Harry. "Aku tinggal berlari beberapa menit lagi."

"Kau mungkin memang keras kepala, Harry," kata pemuda pirang itu, lalu memasangkan jas hujannya di bahu Harry dengan cepat, "Aku sedang menunggu taksi, tidak perlu kehujanan. Dan kau harus kehujanan lagi sementara buku-bukumu itu sudah kotor dan bajumu basah begitu."

Harry menggeleng, ia tidak tahu apa mau orang ini, tapi ia tidak bisa membuat rona merah di pipinya memudar. "Tidak perlu—"

"Terimalah," kata pemuda itu, menatap Harry dengan sedikit paksaan. "Kalau memang kau sangat keberatan, kau bisa mengembalikan jasku besok."

Harry sudah ingin membuka mulut untuk menolak _lagi_, tapi mata pucat yang lurus menatapnya itu menyihir mulutnya untuk tetap terkatup. Harry tidak mengeluarkan bunyi protesan apapun saat pemuda itu memakaikan jasnya lebih rapat di tubuh Harry, dan mengangkat tudung jasnya untuk melindungi kepala Harry dari hujan. Harry bersumpah rona merah di pipinya membandel untuk menghilang, dan pipinya terasa makin terbakar ketika pemuda itu mengulas senyuman samar di wajahnya yang bergaris aristokrat.

"Selesai," kata pemuda itu, menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya. "Kau akan lari sekarang?"

Harry, untuk sesaat terpaku di tempatnya, karena sebuah pertanyaan ingin sekali menembus bibir Harry. Ia yakin pertanyaan itu pasti konyol, tapi—

"Kenapa," suaranya terdengar datar di telinganya sendiri, dan Harry berdeham. "Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal ini pada orang asing sepertiku?"

Mata hijau itu bergeser, dan sekali lagi bertabrakan dengan manik merkuri, menuntut jawaban—karena tidak pernah ada orang asing yang mau berbaik hati kepadanya seperti orang... ini.

Harry bukan orang yang sering mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang lain selain keluarganya.

Pemuda pirang di depannya memberikan senyuman tipis yang sama, tapi kali ini sedikit lebih lembut, dan matanya terlihat tidak setajam sebelumnya.

"Aku mengikuti instingku," katanya, dan sebelah tangan pemuda pirang itu terangkat untuk membetulkan tudung di kepala Harry, secara tidak sengaja menyentuh kening Harry dengan telapak tangannya yang berkebalikan dengan suhu di keningnya. "Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, Harry. Matamu penuh dengan.. sesuatu yang kurasakan tidak terlalu asing. Dan aku cukup menyukai warna hijau."

Harry tidak bisa berpikir harus bereaksi apa untuk ucapan pemuda itu, karena telapak tangannya yang tidak sengaja menyentuh keningnya, dan betapa dekatnya jarak Harry bicara dengan orang asing ini—ia tidak pernah bicara sangat dekat begini sampai ia bisa melihat ada goresan luka yang memudar di dagu pemuda itu.

"A-aku..." kata Harry, tergagap saking panas wajahnya, dan ia sadar bahwa prioritasnya berlari-lari tadi sampai menabrak orang ini adalah segera sampai di rumah sakit dan mengetahui bagaimana kabar ibunya. Detak dari jantungnya kembali mempercepat, ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada satu-satunya wanita yang ia sayangi. "Aku harus pergi."

Pemuda itu tampak sedikit terkejut, sebelum mata kelabunya kembali tajam. "Kau benar. Kau harus ke rumah sakit."

Harry mengangguk, dan ia memegang tudung jasnya, mengambil ancang-ancang siap berlari seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada map di tangan kanannya, dan menatap pemuda itu lagi, kali ini tulus. "Aku tidak tahu harus membalasmu apa," ucap Harry sungguh-sungguh. Ia jelas bersyukur ada orang yang tidak memarahinya ketika ia menabrak orang itu sampai jatuh di pinggir jalan.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan," kata pemuda itu. "Mungkin aku bisa menemuimu di rumah sakit di jalan ini—St. Shortupper. Benar?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Aku akan mendatangimu besok, saat akhir pekan," kata pemuda itu, lalu menepuk bahu Harry. "Kau tetap disana, oke?"

Harry mengangguk lagi, tanpa suara. Memang selama ini, sejak ibunya masuk rumah sakit, Harry selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah sakit.

Pemuda itu memberikan senyuman tipis, dan tangan pucatnya meninggalkan bahu Harry. "Tunggu aku disana, Harry."

Ketika pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya, Harry terus memandang punggung itu sampai menghilang karena memasuki taksi. Tersadar dengan pipi memerah bahwa ia memandangi pemuda itu, Harry kembali berlari untuk segera sampai di St. Shortupper, dengan erat memegangi jas hujan yang dipinjamkan pemuda itu.

...Ah.

Harry lupa untuk menanyakan namanya.

**.**

**-o-**

**.**

Harry membuka pintu polos di depannya, lalu masuk dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak membuat suara yang bisa mengganggu ibunya. Harry menutup pintu itu sama pelannya, lalu melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya, mengeringkan sebelum melipatnya, lalu menaruh barang bawaannya di atas meja _coffee_ kosong yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Harry menarik kursi di dekat ibunya yang tertidur dengan infus, lalu duduk.

Ibunya, Lily Potter, masih terlelap di atas kasur. Ia tahu bahwa Mum tadi memang benar-benar sudah sadar dari komanya, tapi perjalanan Harry ke rumah sakit itu butuh waktu cukup lama; jadi tidak mungkin ibunya yang masih lemah masih bisa bertahan dengan mata terbuka.

Harry meraih tangan ibunya yang pucat dan kurus, lalu menggenggam erat tangan itu, sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap helaian rambut merah yang terurai di bantal besar putih, menyamarkan helai-helai yang sudah kehilangan pigmen.

Harry tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau ibunya tidak akan bangun lagi selamanya. Ia cukup menderita karena kehilangan Dad, dan Harry tidak tahu separah apa lagi penderitaannya kalau Mum ikut meninggalkannya. Tidak ada lagi kerabat keluarga Potter, karena mereka semua tewas dalam kecelakaan kapal pesiar yang terjadi saat Dad masih kecil. Hanya Dad dan Grandpa Charlus yang masih hidup karena saat Dad diundang, Dad menolak karena sedang berlibur di rumah sahabatnya, Sirius—membuat Grandpa Charlus dan Grandma Dorea tidak mengikuti undangan liburan ke Peru tersebut.

Karena waktu yang terus berjalan, Grandpa dan Grandma meninggal dalam kedamaian di umur mereka yang sangat tua.

Dan tidak ada lagi Potter asli yang tersisa setelah James Potter, ayah Harry, meninggal karena hepatitis. Entah hepatitis apa, masa bodoh, karena Harry tak mau mengingat nama penyakit yang telah merenggut nyawa ayah satu-satunya.

"...Harry...?"

Harry mengedipkan matanya, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke sosok wanita yang terbaring di sana, kemudian tersenyum lega. Ibunya _masih_ ada.

"Mum," balas Harry, menyondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa mencium kening ibunya yang tertutup poni dari rambut merahnya, merasakan rasa lega dan bahagia membanjiri hatinya. "Akhirnya Mum bangun juga."

"Harry..." suara ibunya serak dan nyaris tak terdengar; tapi Harry bersyukur karena biarpun begitu, Mum masih bisa berbicara kepadanya.

"Iya, aku disini, Mum," kata Harry, dan mengelus bahu ibunya. Mata hijau itu balik menatapnya, dan mereka terlihat sama. Hanya saja, mata Mum terlihat lebih kosong, lebih pahit, dan lebih menyakitkan. "Kau lapar, Mum?"

Ibunya tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang bergetar. "Tidak, sayang," jawab Mum, masih tetap dengan suaranya yang serak. Harry menggenggam tangan ibunya lebih erat, dan tersenyum lembut ketika merasakan tangan ibunya balas meremas tangannya erat. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu, Harry, jangan pergi lagi, kumohon. Tetaplah disini."

Harry mengangguk-angguk, pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang berkumpul di kelopaknya, karena.. karena ibunya terlihat begitu lemah di atas kasur itu. Dengan rambutnya yang mulai dipenuhi uban. Begitu kecil. Rapuh, dan seakan-akan siap menghilang dari tatapan Harry. "Aku akan tetap disini, Mum," kata Harry, membelai tiap jari ibunya yang mengurus, memastikan bahwa ibunya masih tetap bernafas. Masih tetap hidup, bicara kepadanya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Mum."

Ibunya mengangguk, dan Harry bersyukur bahwa sekolah hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi sebelum memasuki waktu liburan, jadi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia akan tetap disini, sampai Mum bisa pulang ke rumah mereka. Mungkin pagi-pagi sekali Harry akan menyelinap keluar kamar rawat, saat ibunya masih tidur supaya Harry tidak membuatnya sedih, lalu pulang untuk mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukannya untuk menginap di rumah sakit.

Dalam hati, Harry memejamkan matanya penuh rasa bersyukur, lagi, karena rumah sakit ini milik sahabat Dad yang baik, dan kebetulan memiliki anak seumuran Harry yang juga sama baiknya; Neville.

"Harry?" suara ibunya kembali mengusik pikirannya.

"Ya, Mum?" balas Harry.

"Kau tidak keberatan memiliki ibu seperti.. Mum?"

Harry mendengar pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan lidah yang pahit dan suaranya yang bergetar. Dengan cepat Harry menggeleng, lalu memberikan ibunya senyuman cerah dan tulus dari dasar hatinya. Sebuah senyuman yang diperuntukkan untuk orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal memiliki Mum, tahu," jawab Harry, berusaha terdengar ceria tapi hanya setengah berhasil. Mum masih menatapnya dengan keraguan yang terpatri jelas di mata hijaunya. "Mum adalah ibu paling sempurna yang kumiliki. Aku tidak keberatan sedikitpun. Aku sayang Mum."

"Biarpun... kau harus hidup dengan Mum yang sakitan begini?"

Harry menggeleng lagi, dan senyumannya yang ceria meluntur dan berubah menjadi garis bibir yang melengkung lembut. "Aku akan tetap di sisi Mum dalam kondisi apapun," kata Harry, berjanji di bibirnya, dalam hatinya, dalam jiwanya, dan berjanji pada ibunya. "Seperti kataku tadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Mum."

Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir ibunya yang kering, dan Harry bisa melihat sebulir air mata melintas melewati pipinya yang cekung. Harry mengelap air mata itu dengan telapak tangannya, dan menatap mata Mum yang seakan bersinar di tengah kegelapan.

"Aku bangga melahirkanmu, Harry," kata ibunya dengan sungguh-sungguh karena terdengar sekali di suaranya yang serak. Mum menarik nafasnya, terlihat menahan air mata agar tidak semuanya lepas kendali, dan senyuman itu kembali. "Aku menyayangimu, Harry. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menarik kembali apa yang kuperbuat dan kukatakan padamu. Kau... bukan sekedar anakku, Harry. Kau yang membuatku bisa terus bertahan hidup setelah semua ini terjadi..."

Harry mengangguk, berterima kasih dengan mulutnya yang bergerak tapi tanpa suara karena tercekat oleh gunungan air yang menghalangi pandangannya. "A-aku juga senang punya Mum, punya ibu yang sehebat Mum, yang sekuat Mum," kata Harry, lalu berdiri, melepaskan sejenak genggamannya di tangan ibunya, lalu beralih memeluk perlahan ibunya yang menahan tangis. "Aku sayang Mum."

Harry merasakan lengan ibunya yang kurus kering bergerak secara perlahan, dan melingkari tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan lengan yang yang nyaris kehilangan daging dan lemak, tapi bisa membuat Harry diselimuti perasaan hangat, nyaman, dan terlindungi dalam sentuhannya. Harry mengedipkan sebulir kristal yang segera turun menelusuri pipinya sampai ke dagu, lalu mencium puncak kepala Mum dengan hati-hati.

"Maafkan aku, Harry, terlihat begini—l-lemahnya," kata Mum, berusaha mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Harry dengan tenaganya yang sedikit. "A-a-aku merindukannya," jeda, dan Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan merasakan tubuh ibunya bergetar karena tangisan. "James. Ayahmu. A-aku merindukannya, Harry, dan kau.. kau begitu mirip dengannya—d-dengan rambut hitam itu, wajah itu, a-aku selalu bermimpi tentangnya..."

Harry mengelus bahu ibunya, dan membiarkan punggungnya yang protes karena berada dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan—terlalu condong dan terlalu lama dalam posisi itu—seraya berkata, menahan sebuah air mata yang siap turun, "A-aku juga merindukan Dad. Sangat, dan aku juga memimpikannya, Mum. Aku selalu bermimpi bahwa suatu saat nanti kita akan b-bertemu lagi di sebuah tempat yang hangat, lalu—lalu tetap disana tanpa ada yang bisa memisahkan kita lagi—"

Tangisan ibunya makin keras, biarpun volume suaranya masih kecil. Tapi Harry tahu bahwa menangis dalam kondisi ibunya itu sangat memberatkan dan melelahkan.

Harry terus memeluk ibunya, terus membiarkan Mum menangis, sampai wanita itu tertidur dengan kelopak mata yang membengkak.

Ketika Harry meluruskan punggungnya dan berhenti di depan wastafel, ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran, lalu menatap dirinya di cermin yang menempel di dinding. Mata hijaunya dikelilingi warna merah, dan bibirnya bergetar. Harry tidak merasakan itu semua sampai ia melihat bayangannya di cermin, dan berdecak ketika sebuah bulir air mata berhasil lolos dari pelupuknya. Harry menyalakan keran, dan kembali membasahi wajahnya, berharap dengan begitu, air matanya tidak perlu turun ikut membasahi pipinya, karena...

...karena ia harus tetap tegar berdiri, dan ia tidak bisa ikut menangis karena Mum sudah menangis tadi. Ia takut Dad akan kecewa di sana kalau melihat Harry terus-terusan menangis karena kematiannya.

**.**

**-o-**

**.**

"Mr Potter?"

Harry menoleh dari posisinya memandang ibunya yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam ke arah perawat yang memanggil namanya.

"Anda memiliki tamu. Silakan temui tamu Anda di ruang tunggu." kata perawat itu, lalu pergi dari ambang pintu.

Harry memandang ibunya, masih bertanya-tanya siapa tamunya, lalu bergumam, "Aku pergi sebentar, ya, Mum." sebelum bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kamar perawatan.

Harry menyusuri lorong putih dan melewati pintu-pintu tertutup dengan cepat. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang mau menemuinya, dan pergi meninggalkan ibunya sendiri di ruang rawat kedengaran kurang bagus. Apalagi mimpi-mimpinya yang selalu menampilkan jenazah ibunya, atau sosok Mum yang berakhir di liang kubur, atau ikut pergi bersama Dad... Harry cukup menghadapinya di alam mimpi, dan tidak...

"Harry?"

Suara itu terdengar tidak terlalu asing. Harry menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina dengan kompleksi pucat. Harry mengingat orang itu—pemuda yang memberinya jas hujan dan memaafkan Harry yang menabraknya di tengah hujan.

Harry menatap pemuda itu, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia jarang berkomunikasi pada orang lain, apalagi dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"Hai," balas Harry kaku, tidak mempedulikan suaranya yang pelan. "Kau.. orang yang meminjamkanku jas?"

"Tepat," kata pemuda itu, menatap Harry dengan mata kelabunya yang tajam. "Dan kau orang yang matanya mirip kucing, yang menabrakku saat hujan deras."

Orang itu mengatakannya dengan intonasi datar, dan rona merah menyebar di pipi Harry. "B-benar," kata Harry sambil menarik-narik kerah pakaiannya karena gugup, bingung kenapa matanya disebut 'mata kucing', "Maaf."

Pemuda itu tertawa rendah, dan suaranya menggetarkan gendang telinga Harry lembut. Harry malu sendiri mendengar tawa pemuda itu. "Tidak perlu minta maaf," kata pemuda itu, lalu mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya yang pucat. "Kita belum berkenalan dengan resmi, seingatku?"

Harry menatap tangan itu ragu-ragu—ia tidak pernah menerima kontak fisik selain sentuhan tak disengaja dari orang asing—tapi segera meraih tangannya karena Harry berhutang banyak pada pemuda itu. Ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan, Harry nyaris melepaskan jabat tangan tersebut saking kagetnya.

Terlalu hangat—panas. Seolah ada aliran listrik menyambar sidik jemarinya, menyetrum tulang-tulang jemarinya sampai bergetar. Harry tidak pernah berjabat tangan dengan orang yang memiliki tangan sepanas telapak orang itu.

"Draco Malfoy," kata pemuda pucat itu, tampak tidak mengetahui reaksi Harry, dan Harry bersyukur karenanya. "Nama lengkapmu, Harry?"

"Harry Potter," kata Harry, dan ia menatap Malfoy. Ketika Malfoy mendekatkan wajahnya, Harry nyaris terjatuh karena mundur mendadak. Wajahnya terbakar, dan Harry bersyukur jaraknya dengan Malfoy tidak sedekat tadi. "A-apamaumu?" tanya Harry defensif, suaranya meninggi karena ia tidak bisa menahannya—Harry tidak pernah dekat-dekat dengan orang lain kecuali keluarganya.

Mata Malfoy yang semula setajam pedang kini agak menyipit. "Oh, maafkan aku," kata Malfoy, dan suaranya melembut, seolah ia bisa mengetahui apa yang membuat Harry sedikit lebih rileks. "Ada sesuatu di keningmu."

_Kening_? Harry mengangkat tangannya, dan menyentuh keningnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia meraba sesaat sebelum menjatuhkan tangannya lagi. "Tidak ada apa-apa," gumam Harry.

"Kau tidak meraihnya," kata Malfoy, dan mendadak tangannya telah berada di kening Harry, hangat seperti waktu itu, dan pipi Harry langsung semerah tomat. "Menempel," kata Malfoy lagi, dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang 'menempel' di keningnya.

Sehelai daun semanggi yang sangat kecil.

"Kau baru dari taman?" tanya Malfoy, membuang daun itu, dan Harry tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari daun yang sekarang tergeletak di atas lantai.

Harry mengingat-ingat, lalu menggeleng. Tapi di kamar rawat ibunya memang ada jendela, dan saat Harry membukanya, angin berhembus cukup kuat... Harry tidak merasakan ada sehelai daun menempel di keningnya. Oh, berarti saat ia berjalan menemui Malfoy, ada daun di jidatnya seperti idiot?

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Harry menoleh untuk mencari jam dinding secara refleks, dan melihat jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka dua-belas tepat. Selama itukah Harry terdiam menunggu ibunya untuk terbangun?

Harry menggeleng, mendadak merasa murung, tapi menepisnya, "Aku belum makan," kata Harry. Dan melihat ekspresi Malfoy yang jelas ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama, ia menambahkan "Aku ingin makan bersama ibuku. Kau makan saja sendiri."

Harry tidak bermaksud mengeluarkan kata-kata yang agak dingin, tapi begitulah karakternya kalau sudah menyangkut keluarganya.

"Oh, aku tidak biasa makan sendiri ketika ada orang yang bisa menemaniku," kata Malfoy, tersenyum tipis padanya. "Aku akan makan bersama kalian."

_Kalian_? "Kau akan ikut makan bersamaku dan Mum?" tanya Harry heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya," jawab Malfoy ringan. "Kamar rawat ibumu bernomor tiga-puluh enam?"

Harry menatap Malfoy datar. "Kata siapa kau boleh mengunjungi kamar ibuku?" tanya Harry, melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak akan mengunjunginya kalau kau melarangku," kata Malfoy, menatap Harry seolah ia mengerti mengapa Harry bersikap begitu defensif.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau menanyakan nomor kamar ibuku?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Untuk bisa mengetahui di mana kau berada, karena aku yakin kau akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di sana," jawab Malfoy, suaranya tetap stabil. "Aku juga bersedia kalau kau memintaku terus berada di luar."

Harry menatap Malfoy lagi, tangannya tetap terlipat. Malfoy menatapnya balik, dan Harry segera mengalihkan tatapannya, "Baiklah," kata Harry. Dia 'kan masih berhutang pada kebaikan Malfoy waktu hujan itu. "Kau bisa masuk. Tapi _jangan_ ganggu ibuku, _jangan_ berisik, _jangan_ bertanya tentang hal-hal sensitif pada ibuku."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang tadi kau larang," kata Malfoy, tersenyum singkat pada Harry. Harry mengangguk, menggumamkan terima kasih, lalu memimpin jalan menuju kamar rawat ibunya.

**-o- Tebese -o-**

**Hana's Footnote::  
**Huweeng kok jadi panjang yak? **Y.Y** oke, trims sangat pada kalian yang mau menyempatkan diri ke fic ini, dan **Uci**, maafkan diriku kalo ini ngaret sangat. WB itu kampret! *ngangkat trisula Finnick* #stres dan karena Uci minta fic tanpa typo, makanya makin lama **:p** jugaaa tadinya mau dipublis dari kemaren2, sehari setelah ME, eh tapi mati lampuuu *gelindingan* dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, apakah ibu Harry akan langsung kejang pas liat Draco? Apa ibu Harry akan mengajak Draco gulat? Apakah ibu Harry akan bertanya Draco itu siapanya Harry dan malah senang sendiri melihat anaknya, Harry, sudah punya pacar? Silakan tunggu di update-an Hana~ /DUAAAAR

Seluruh bentuk ucapan Hana terima dengan hati terbuka, dan seluruh koment negatif berupa flame Hana terima buat ngaben *dilindes* hehe, bercanda. Lagi do'a supaya keterima di SMAN nih. *curhat* do'ain juga yaaa **TwT/**

**P.S:: **untuk yang tau twitter Hana, maaf ga bales mention kalian, Hana lupa password-nya *merana* tapi bakal diinget2, jadi jangan di-unfollow dulu! *digebuk*

Reviews are sweeter than sugar!

**Peyukcium,**

**-Hana**,  
Finished: 7th of June, 2012.


End file.
